Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is the final Mini-game on most versions and is also a conveyor-belt level, which means that plants are given to you. This Mini-game, being different to the first playthrough of level 5-10 on the Roof because the Zombot now has double the health (41,144 normal damage shots), is a repeat of the final boss battle in the game. Strategy thumb|right|400px|A tutorial by Zomplant Jelo. (Please don't remove this video.) Plant your plants up until the column before the flat part of the Roof, and leave an empty Flower Pot at the end of each row for Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms. Destroy his attacks when they come (Remember - use an Ice-shroom for fire balls, and a Jalapeno on the same row for snowballs), freeze him with Ice-shrooms to prolong time to damage him. Whenever plants are destroyed, replace them as soon as possible (especially when Dr. Zomboss throws a Camper and destroys up to six of your plants). Dr. Zomboss Here's why Dr. Zomboss doesn't send down Aquatic Zombies, Flag Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Zombie Bobsled Team and Digger Zombies. First there is no Pool on the Roof, there are no final waves, Balloon Zombies would probally out of the Solar System, Dancing Zombies and Digger Zombies couldn't summon Backup Dancers and reach the other side of the Roof since there would be no dirt and Bobsleds probally couldn't fit on the roof. Tips *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's Iceball and Fireball attacks If possible, save up many of two plants for Zomboss' attacks, as well as for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars, which take two Jalapenos to destroy, and Zombonis. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. However, this will mean planting some in the back column (and others in the fourth column when you have more than one per row), where they will be vulnerable to Catapult Zombies. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with an snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants. *Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot. *Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen solid, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. However, you should use them when he is merely slowed. *Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fire or snowball and vice versa. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you don't have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers which Dr. Zomboss throws faster. *If a row is completely empty, including roof cleaners, Dr Zomboss will not place zombies in that row. This only works if the Roof Cleaner in that row has been activated. He might throw the camper on the empty row or release his ice/fireball attack, but no zombies will be set down. *Try to distribute your plants evenly along the roof so that you don't have any weak points. *Pots come fast enough that you can stall zombies simply by putting new pots in front of them to eat. *Beware of Pogo Zombies. They can easily jump over your well-created plants and make you lose your roof cleaner. *If a row loses the Roof Cleaner to a Fireball/Iceball, Dr. Zomboss will continue to put zombies in that row. This is the only way a zombie will be able to go down the chimney. Gallery Fireball Indicator.jpg|Fireball Indicator Fireball.jpg|Fireball Attack Snowball Indicator.jpg|Snowball Indicator Snowball.jpg|Snowball Attack Bungee.jpg|Bungee Attack Stomp.jpg|Stomp Attack Camper.jpg|Camper Attack Res.jpg|Mini-game Icon Revenge.jpg|Mini-game Icon on iPad Defeat.png|Zomboss is defeated Defeatzomboss.png|Zomboss surrenders Trivia *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *Whenever Dr. Zomboss attacks you he pulls a few levers on the Zombot's control panel. *"Zomboss's" is actually spelled right. It should not be "Zomboss'". The only occasions where a lone apostrophe forms a possessive is if the possessor is a plural and ends with "s". "Zomboss" is not plural, and therefore an apostrophe and an "s" should form the possessive. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is mostly a harder version of level 5-10. *The camper could possibly be Crazy Dave 's, since he was kidnapped by a Bungee Zombie, the zombies probably took it. *The camper bounces in front of the house and Zomboss can use it multiple times but never seen reaching in front of the house to pick it up again. *Even though Zomboni leaves and ice trail, The Zombie Bobsled Team never appears in this level. See Also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombies